Far away
by Rafaperez
Summary: AEW, during the farewell of Elizabeth and Will on the beach


**Author** : MoiraShipper

 **Summary** : AWE, during the farewell of Elizabeth and Will on the beach.

 **Far away**

 _Cause you know, you know, you know_

 _That I love you, that I have loved you all along_

 _And I miss you_

 _Been far away for far too long_

 **Far away-Nickelback**

Elizabeth was still lying over Will's shirt in the sand, her eyes closed as she still felt Will's touch on her whole body, which seemed relaxed after their love making.

Will pulled on his pants and then leaned himself over his elbow, lying on his wife's side, admiring her body, lightly golden from the sun, her beautiful face relaxed, and her blond hair forming a fan around her head.

He opened a small smile, seeing her chest rise and fall as she rested and he raised his free hand, stroking her hair and wanting to save that image to last for the next 10 years, when they then they'd see each other again.

"I love you Elizabeth... More than anything in this world." Will murmured in her ear, feeling her sweet scent mingled with the saltiness of the beach, and his heart filled with love, seeing the brown eyes open, shining:

"And I love you my love..." Elizabeth said, raising her hand and running her fingers through the hairs of his chest until she reached the scar where his heart used to be, and then she leaned toward him, placing a kiss there and he sighed, feeling her lips stroking his chest.

She didn't know what it would be like to wait 10 years to see him again, to feel his kisses and his love, but she knew that as long as she was near the sea, she would be near him and she smiled, reaching out to him and Will entwined his hand to hers and staying on top of her carefully, and then he whispered:

"As long as you keep yours eyes on the horizon, you'll never be far from me." And he tilted his head down, meeting her lips.

The kiss was slow and full of passion and Will parted her lips with his tongue, exploring her mouth and feeling her tongue find his. He reached down his free hand to her leg, stroking it and then squeezing, feeling Elizabeth shiver.

She buried a hand in his black hair, stroking it in the rhythm of the kiss, feeling complete with him and then, she broke off the kiss to breathe and buried her face on his neck, laying kisses there, feeling his salty skin and hugging his back with her free hand.

"You're beautiful, my love..." Will murmured huskily, watching her blush.

Elizabeth felt her heart beat faster with his words, seeing the dark eyes glittering in desire and his beautiful smile and she continued the caress in his dark hair that appeared from under his handkerchief, exchanging a look of affection with him.

Will lowered his lips and placed a kiss on her left breast, watching her skin flush, and then he reached a hand up to her waist, kissing her belly and wondering if soon, their son would be growing inside her and smiled, depositing another kiss there and he raising his head, meeting Elizabeth's eyes, who had a smile on her face.

"I hope we have a child Will..." She said and Will nodded, imagining the surprise he would have to wait for 10 years to see.

"I know we'll have." He assured her confidently. Not only he wish they had a child so she wouldn't be alone, but also, because he had always dreamed of having a child with Elizabeth, the love of his life.

"We still have time..." She whispered, squeezing his hand that was entwined with hers in the sand, the sun hadn't set yet and Will smiled, lifting his lips to hers and kissing her.

Elizabeth lifted her hand to his back, scratching him as she felt his hand rise from her waist and caress her breast as she deepened the kiss, feeling her body on fire with his fingers massaging her breast.

Minutes later, Will pressed his forehead to hers, massaging her center slowly, watching her eyes close in ecstasy with his movements and he smiled, feeling her ready. Elizabeth then touched his member, provoking him and drawing a sigh from Will, moving it up and down, before he grasped her wrist, gently removing her hand and then he whispered against her lips:

"Ready, my love?"

"I am..." And then the two became one and Will kept his forehead pressed against hers, a hand caressing her face until she was ready, and when she smiled, they kissed and Will began to move, feeling her hand on his back bringing them closer and synchronizing their movements.


End file.
